


I Sway, You Sleep

by Gravytrain101



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Both laying in hammock, Comforting Dave, M/M, Sleeping Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Dave is admiring the view outside in the hammock as he continues to keep it swaying to keep Aaron asleep.





	I Sway, You Sleep

Rossi’s POV:  
“Shh,” I whispered as I pushed my foot off the grass so the hammock began to rock again, “Go back to sleep Aaron.”

I ran my hand up and down his back as I hummed “You Are My Sunshine” to keep him asleep. 

I stared up into the sky admiring the view for once in my life. Looking down as the hammock began to slow down I pushed off the ground again. Smiling I saw Aaron sleeping peacefully with his legs entangled with mine, his head on my chest, and hand in mine. 

Bringing his hand up to my mouth I kissed his ring and whispered, “I love you.” as I pushed off again to keep the love of my life content and asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short but hopefully sweet. Let me know what you think.


End file.
